I will be right back
by Hiroto Honda
Summary: As Ed tries to save his little brother from the gate something goes wrong and he is pulled to the other side of the gate. How will the Shorty do in completely different world full of magic and chimeras and will he be able to keep his promise to return to Amsteris.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist. They belong to whoever owns them at this time.

"I will be right back." Said short, boy whit long yellow hair and golden eyes. He was standing on a big complex circle drawn to ground. As the boy clapped his hands together the circle beneath him started to glow faintly, as energy gathered to the circle wind started blow and his long red coat started to blow in the wind. "Here comes the Fullmetal Alchemist's Final transmutation!" boy placed his hands to the ground and from the circle arched blue lightings. As the light intensified others that were watching Fullmetal's transmutation blinded for a moment and when they looked again to boy was gone. In his place was boy much similar that Fullmetal. His figure was much slimmer than of Fulmetal's and he did not have clothes on him.

No one could believe what they saw. It was Aplhonse Eleric the boy Fulmetal was going to save. Everyone rushed for Alphonse to see was he okay. First to reach him was blond young woman whit long gray over coat and black trousers. "You are Al right?" the woman said to Alphonse "I'm Riza." Al said whit a wobbly voice. "What happened to Ed?" Riza asked Al as she was pulling him up so that he could sit leaning to shattered wall behind him. "Ed didn't make it through the Gate. He tried to offer the gate as a payment but it sent him to the other side of it." Al said and started to shed tears. "So the Gate got him?" asked middle-aged man whit similar golden eyes and long hair tied to back of his head and in loose ponytail. "Yeah the Gate took Edward. As I got thrown out there he was send to the other side! He paid the full price for me!" Al was sobbing hysterically. "He will return to us. He promised that he would be back." Woman in long white overcoat whit long black hair came to comfort Al.

Edward opened his eyes and saw blue sky and smoke pillars surrounding him. He heard explosions and gunshots echo from everywhere. He thought that he was again in Amsteris and as an reflex he jumped up and clapped his hands together, but as he tried to start a Transmutation he didn't sense the energy he could use. "Where the hell am I?"

`I have tried everything in my knowledge and nothing seems to work in this world. It's like alchemy dosen't exist in this world. I discovered that I have been sent to whole different universe. There is much similar to amsteris but the stars are all wrong. But for now I have settled to a small town called Godric's Hollow. I found a small shop from here that was selling all kinds of ingredients, so this was logical place to settle in to.´ Ed writes to his journal as he was walking along the road of Godric's Hollows main street. It was midsummer and the town's people were having a bonfire at the marketplace. Ed had moved to the town only two weeks ago and already was pissed off by the laid back lifestyle of the town's people. The Town was far away from any other big cities or towns. ´What ever happened at the Gate shouldn't have influenced my ability to perform alchemy, as it's still there. But maybe it's like in central; the energy I'm using isn't here. In Amsteris it was Father who enables use of alchemy by his Stone. So I need to find a new source of energy for my synthetics.´ "Oh god this is useless!" Ed screeched and threw his journal to nearest wall. "Why can't I go back as I promised? It has been already eight years since I left to retrieve Al." Ed muttered the few last words.

As Ed was sulking in his misery, loud explosion occurred few blocks ahead. Ed felt surge of energy from the direction of the explosion, he turned his head to that direction and shouted "Alchemy! There is alchemic energy here!" As the surge faded Ed took a run for it and headed towards the explosion. He saw that celebration continued at the the streets, people were laughing and dancing towards the bonfire. It was like no one else had noticed the explosion, like whole town was full of deaf people. Ed was having hard time focusing to the fading energy, it wasn't very strong reaction and the left over energy was fading fast. Ed didn't notice anything else; he ran across other people's private properties and through marketplace, where he pushed all the passers-by out of his way.

When Ed reached area where he had felt the energy coming from, he saw what had caused the explosion. There were two young men pointing sticks at each other, they were huffing and smiling. Ed approached those two cautiously; he was not sure how they were able to use alchemy and what were they doing? Pointing sticks at each other and looking like they were sparring, like they were some kids playing wizards. "Expelliarmus!" Red flash of light and alchemic energy emitted from the stick, which was directed at Ed. Man who was holding the stick had brown hair and strange blue colored eyes. Ed didn't have time to move away from the projectiles path and it hit him to his left shoulder. Familiar sensation of energy flowing through him started to spread from the point of impact, as the energy was approaching his heart he clapped his hands together like in prayer. Ed thought most basic transmutation circle he could and slapped his hand down to the earth.


	2. Chapter 2

'…Albus Dumbledore was his name. We have been studying on the phenomenon I encountered when he shot me with that stick. We know that the energy came from magic; I still have hard time believing magic is real, and as my body is used to channel soul's energy. So that energy could resemble energy from souls. Thinking back I should have been able to use alchemy before, because amsterian alchemy deprives its energy from the movement of the tectonic plates, there are these tectonic plates but still I can't feel the energy from them. So it could be the same thing that happened in central. Soul's energy blocks out the energy from the tectonic plates and is inaccessible for those who can't channel it.'

"What is that language you are speaking?" Man called Albus asked Edward. He was leaning over Ed to see what he was writing to his notebook. "It's Amsteris." Ed answered bluntly. Albus and Ed were in Albus' study reading his studies over magic and its principles. "What exactly did you do back then Ed?" Albus asked Edward. They both had book on their hands Albus was reading one of Ed translated research documents and Ed was reading "The Science behind Magic". "It was just one simple transumtation for rock, nothing more"

(Flashback)

... "Expelliarmus!" Red flash of light and alchemic energy emitted from Abus' wand, which was directed at Ed. He didn't have time to move away from the projectiles path and it hit him to his left shoulder. Familiar sensation of energy flowing through him started to spread from the point of impact, as the energy was approaching his heart he clapped his hands together like in prayer. Ed thought most basic transmutation circle he could and slapped his hand down to the earth. The earth glowed with blue light and two giant hands made of stone grabbed the both men in a firm hold. "Release us immediately!" Grindewald said and struggled to get out of the grasp. "Oh this is interesting!" Albus commented on Ed's alchemic achievement. "But this kind of transmutation spell is easy to break. Erecto!" Nothing happened, men's expressions were stunned they had expected that the stone hands would just cease to exist.

"Primutareus! Irruptim! Why isn't it working" Grindewald shouted to Ed. "We destroyed your lousy creation! Why are they still here?!" "What should have happened? You just waived your sticks and shouted not-so-funny words." Ed answered calmly while poking his nose, but on inside Ed was screeched with joy. His Alchemy was working after all and he could find a way to return home. "You mean you don't know magic?" asked Albus. "That wasn't wandles magic?" Now it was Ed's turn to be baffled. "No it was alchemy. You were using it just a minute ago."

The information sank slowly to Ed's mind 'They don't know what alchemy is. But if it isn't alchemy what is it?' Ed didn't hear the pleas of the men when they tried to call for him to release them of their stony captivity. He's thoughts had run of to all the possibilities of a new branch of alchemy which could use only words instead of syntegram. "We can give you anything you want if you release us." Albus said loudh enough for Ed to hear it through his thoughts. "We could be partners. You and us, The Wandles mage and Wizard prodigies, we could achieve greatness." Grindewald suggested to Ed. "I'm not interested achieving greatness. I just need to learn this magic of yours." Ed returned.

(End of flashback)

"Albus tell me. What do you think makes your magic to work? Ed asked as he was turning the page. "What do you mean? Albus was baffled he had never thought. "It's a gene that allows the use of magic. Without that you cannot use magic. And when you want to use a spell or charm you need the appropriate words for them." Albus finished. "And that is what interests me. Why didn't your spells work on me but as you said it works just fine to those muggles. So what do they have what I don't? Or is it that I have something that they don't?" Ed said, while leaning his chin to the table.

It was getting dark so Albus went to fetch candles. Ed was leaning with his chair and looking out at the sky. "Wait for me. I'm coming back."

Author's notes:

Yeah it took me longer that I had thought to finish. But here it is. Thanks for the reviews.

Lily Carlier:

"Very good story, I hope that you continue soon. :)  
By the way, how old is Ed? 24?"

Yeah Ed is now 24 years old.

I can't promise quick updates. I try to keep my facts together and it's causing troubles from time to time. Hope you still have the patience to keep waiting for more.

Hiroto Honda

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.


End file.
